L'importance d'être constant
by Muira
Summary: L'horreur pour un célibataire : se retrouver à la table de couples mariés pendant un mariage. Seamus vit ça pour la 2e fois, c'est sûr il est maudit. Ou peut-être pas...quand intervient une cinglante et perfide Serpentarde, comment va tourner la soirée ?
1. L'importance de rester calme

**L'importance d'être constant **

**L'horreur pour un célibataire : se retrouver à la table de couples mariés pendant un mariage. Seamus vit ça pour la 2e fois, c'est sûr il est maudit. Ou, peut-être pas... quand intervient une cinglante et perfide Serpentarde, médaille d'or de la mauvaise langue, et belle-soeur de Malefoy qui plus est, la soirée risque de devenir plus amusante qu'il ne le pensait.**

PS (important) : le titre m'a été gentiment prêté par Oscar Wilde  
PS (pas important) : J'ai divisé l'histoire en chapitres courts parce que je sais d'expérience que les longs délires peuvent être fatigants. Mais je posterai tous les jours, et il n'y a que 4 chapitres.  
PS (un peu plus important) : je suis consciente que mon 1e chapitre est peut-être un peu rébarbatif, mais il fallait introduire le personnage...

_xoxoxoxoxox_

_1 - L'importance de rester calme... en toutes circonstances  
__  
_" Hum, non, inutile d'appeler vos supérieurs. Oui, c'est cela, un simple incident de gaz. Vous savez, ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne le croit. " assura Seamus.  
" Ah ... ? "  
Le policier en face de lui n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Seamus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'aimait pas quand on le mettait devant le fait accompli. Et là, c'était le cas : un bleu avait donné cette excuse bidon, tellement bidon que bientôt des scientifiques n'ayant rien d'autre à faire viendrait étudier le nombre exceptionnellement élevé des incidents de gaz à Londres. Alors que l'intérêt du métier d'Oubliator résidait justement là : rivaliser d'ingéniosité pour trouver des excuses plausibles, amusantes mais convaincantes. C'était à se demander pourquoi certains choisissaient ce métier !  
D'accord, il y avait quelque chose de jouissif à lancer un sortilège tel que l'Oubliette, mais bon, après quelques années, on s'en lassait si on n'y ajoutait pas le plaisir d'expliquer pourquoi Mr Smith s'était retrouvé recouvert de bouse de dragon.  
D'accord, généralement on leur faisait même oublier l'incident, mais Seamus préférait exercer sa capacité de persuasion en démontrant comment un sac de bouse de vache s'était déversé juste sur la tête de Mr Smith. Après tout, ça devait faire le plaisir des collègues du fameux Mr Smith, surtout celui qui baisait sa femme et qui pouvait ainsi lui rappeler en riant à quel point son mari était une grosse _bouse_.

Le policier avait fini par être convaincu, ce qui n'était pas une grande affaire, mais Seamus en tira une certaine fierté. A l'autre, maintenant...  
"Derrick ?" hurla-t-il lorsqu'il rentra au bureau. Le bleu était assis dans son box. "On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Une explosion de gaz, par Merlin ! As-tu déjà vu une _explosion de gaz_ ?!"  
Seamus était furax. C'était ça de donner à un sang-pur un moyen de ruiner leurs efforts.  
"Je vais te poser une seule question, inspecteur Derrick : est-ce qu'une putain de femme ressortirait vivante d'une _explosion de gaz _?"  
Le bleu ne comprit pas la référence mais sentit bien que son supérieur n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.  
"C'est-à-dire que... le Manuel..."  
"Le Manuel ?!" s'étrangla presque Seamus.  
La chose appelée Manuel de l'Oubliators était un vieux truc périmé qui avait été écrit des décennies auparavant par des sorciers peu futés. Aucun Oubliator sensé ne s'en servait. Sauf les nouveaux.  
"Tu me feras le plaisir de jeter ton manuel, Derrick. Et d'apprendre en écoutant les autres."  
"Finnigan, laisse-le un peu tranquille. Tous les bleus font des erreurs..." fit Clarke, un collègue amusé. "Hein, Derrick ? T'as pigé cette fois, tu recommences pas avec le gaz ! Fais marcher ton imagination !"  
"Oui, m'sieur" lança le fameux Derrick avec un sourire tremblant vers Seamus.  
"Ne parle plus à l'avenir, ça sera plus simple" soupira celui-ci avec un accent de mépris.  
Et il rejoignit son propre box pour s'atteler au travail administratif qui attendait tout bon Oubliator. Seamus détestait ça, mais évidemment - Merlin était décidemment contre lui - aucune autre intervention ne fut donnée à son équipe ce jour-là. A 18h, tout le monde s'apprêta à sortir, vu que l'équipe du soir venait d'arriver. Clarke s'arrêta près de Seamus qui finissait de ranger un dossier.  
"Tu viens au bar ce soir ? Paul fête l'arrivée de son petit dernier."  
"Eurk" Seamus fit semblant de vomir. "Très peu pour moi les attendrissements autour d'un mioche crasseux."  
"Allez, Finnigan. D'habitude tu refuses jamais une occasion de te bourrer la gueule..."  
"Pas ce soir."  
Le ton de Seamus était sans réplique.  
"Putain, qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? Tu engueules les bleus pour un rien, t'es pas causant. On dirait un mec qu'a pas pris son pied depuis des semaines. Tu t'es fait largué ?"  
"_Je _l'ai larguée. Et _j'ai _pris mon pied pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Avec _ta _femme."  
"Très drôle, Finnigan." fit Clarke, le regard noir. "Si t'es pas capable d'être correct, j'te laisse."  
Seamus soupira en le regardant s'éloigner. C'est vrai qu'il se comportait comme un crétin, mais il n'allait quand même pas dire que c'était à cause de _ça_. Clarke lui aurait dit qu'il était jaloux, or Seamus ne l'était pas du tout. Pas. Du. Tout. Même pas un brin. Non, non, monsieur, pas plus jaloux qu'il ne l'était de Paul et de son mioche à la con, de sa famille parfaite et de sa femme aimante.  
Putain de bordel de merde. Voilà que ça continuait. Pourquoi tout le monde était si heureux ? Pourquoi tout le monde était amoureux ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi au nom du ciel Dean se mariait-il ce week-end ?

Ils avaient 29 ans, 29 ans ces petits cons. Et presque tous mariés. Bordel, bagués quoi ! De leur dortoir, il était le dernier encore libre. Harry et Ron avaient même des gosses ! Mais quand est-ce que ces types s'amusaient ? Seamus eut la réponse en passant devant le bar où ses collègues s'étaient réunis et fêtaient la naissance du mioche. Des rires fusaient, laissant supposer une bonne ambiance. Ah oui, songea-t-il, quand on fait partie de la catégories de sous-hommes nommés "papas", on fête l'arrivée d'un nouveau boulet. Allez, _mazeltov_ !

Seamus se vautra dans ses pensées acerbes et cyniques. Mine de rien, ça lui faisait du bien. Mais quand il avait voulu en plaisanter avec Dean pas plus tard que la veille, ce dernier lui avait sorti _LA _phrase. Jaloux, lui ? Non mais et puis quoi encore. Jaloux des types qui allaient maintenant devoir supporter femme et enfants criards, qui allaient devoir plier devant la volonté féminine de leur douce harpie bien-aimée. Non merci, il passait son tour. Parce qu'il fallait bien le dire, en plus d'être mariés, ses potes l'étaient à des femmes qui porteraient plus volontiers la culotte que les courses. Ginny, Hermione, Angelina, et maintenant Lavande ! Il n'y avait bien que Neville qui avait sorti son épingle du jeu en épousant Hannah... mais d'un autre côté, ça ne devait pas être la baise du siècle.

L'irlandais réalisa qu'il allait tous les revoir ce week-end et songea à se faire porter pâle. Non, il n'allait pas faire ça à Dean - il était son témoin, quand même - mais l'envie le démangeait. Lui qui avait si bien évité de voir ses amis en couples, lui qui organisait même - ah, c'est beau l'amitié masculine ! - des soirées entre mecs pour que ses potes respirent un peu !

Mais bon, ce qui l'embêtait dans l'immédiat, c'est qu'il allait être le seul célibataire de leur petite bande. Encore une fois. Et il n'avait pas envie de revivre le cauchemar qu'avait été le mariage de Neville. Ah non... pas _encore _lui coincé à une tablée de couples et jeunes parents ! Pas _encore _les discussions sur les couches (Ginny, et même Harry !), l'allaitement (Hermione), les bagues de mariage (Lavande et Hannah), les purées à la bonne température (Ron ! Pas toi aussi, scélérat !). Ils ne lui avaient même pas épargné les vergétures... Merlin tout puissant, pourvu que Dean ait la bonne idée d'organiser un buffet libre !

* * *

La suite demain !;-)

Comment avez-vous trouvé cette entrée en matière ?


	2. L'importance de rester souriant

**_2 - L'importance de rester souriant... en toutes circonstances. _**

Seamus était stressé. Il y avait de quoi. C'était parti pour une journée de folie. L'irlandais se demanda encore une fois comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Dean se mariant, et surtout Dean épousant Lavande. Miss timbrée et glousseuse n°1. Titre que même la plus douée des Pouffsouffle ne pouvait lui ravir. Preuve en était sa carrière de dingue : Lavande était devenue l'étoile montante de la divination depuis qu'elle avait prophétisé l'arrivée d'un héritier Potter (prophétie, mon cul, le jour de l'échographie de Ginny, c'était un peu gros comme coïncidence, mais si ça amusait les Potter !), une vraie star du Troisième Oeil, donc, qui avait sa propre page dans Sorcière Hebdo et Pensine Mag. Elle répondait à toutes les questions des lectrices, et grâce à elle la divination avait connu un regain d'intérêt. On parlait d'elle pour prendre la suite de Trelawney à Poudlard. Mais pour Seamus, la vraie question qui exigeait une réponse était : comment avait fait cette greluche pour embobiner Dean dans ses histoires ? Ce garçon avait pourtant les pieds sur terre !

"Dean, t'as l'air constipé mon pote, respire !"  
Le marié et son témoin attendaient dans une pièce attenante à la salle de réception où les invités babillaient joyeusement. Les musiciens devaient donner aux deux hommes le signal de rentrer avant que la mariée ne le fasse à son tour. Mais Dean n'entendait rien et commençait à paniquer.  
"Ta gueule Finn'. Pourquoi on entre pas ?"  
"Ta femme a sûrement pas fini de se tartiner. Remarque, elle a raison, faudrait qu'elle soit à son avantage pour une fois."  
"Seamus," soupira Dean sans arrêter de tortiller son mouchoir. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'apprécies pas Lavande, mais fais un effort s'il te plaît ! Elle en est arrivée à croire que t'es amoureux de moi !"  
Seamus écarquilla les yeux, si stupéfait qu'il en oublia de faire le pitre. Mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde.  
"Oh, merde, elle m'a percé à jour !"  
"Arrête un peu ton cirque. Elle me l'a dit super sérieusement et elle est devenue super chiante tant que je n'avais pas l'air persuadé !"  
Seamus éclata de rire. Lavande fréquentait trop sa copine goudou, Parvati, et voyait des gays partout.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit alors ?"  
"J'ai énuméré tes conquêtes depuis Poudlard."  
"Merde, tu lui as dit pour Padma alors ? Quel con."  
"Au moins, ça l'a rassurée..."  
Dean avait un air un peu désolé et gêné qui n'était pas de circonstance. Seamus eut soudain un énorme soupçon.  
"Et ?"  
"Et quoi ?" répliqua le marié en tentant d'avoir l'air innocent.  
Dean ne savait pas mentir, et Seamus lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais en plus s'il était stressé, c'était carrément la lecture sur grand écran.  
"Crache le morceau, Thomas, sinon je te jure que tu vas regretter de m'avoir choisi comme témoin !"  
"Fais pas de conneries, Seamus !" le prévint Dean, un peu effrayé.  
"Oh, tu veux dire comme révéler que tu t'es _aussi _tapé Padma quand elle était bourrée, et que la pauvrette ne s'en souviens pas, ce qui t'arrange ?" demanda innocemment l'Irlandais.  
"Seamus..." menaça Dean qui commençait cependant à transpirer légèrement. "Putain, quelle sorte de meilleur ami es-tu ?"  
"Je te change les idées, sois reconnaissant. Et j'attends une réponse."  
"D'accord. Lavande... a décidé de jouer les entremetteuses."  
Seamus faillit s'étouffer. Ah non, tout mais pas ça. Neville aussi avait essayé l'an dernier.  
"Excuse-moi ?!"  
"Oh allez, Finn'. Tu vas pas rester célibataire toute ta vie," dit-il avant d'asséner doctement : "et en plus, tout le monde sait qu'on trouve souvent chaussure à son pied aux mariages."  
"C'est de toi ou de Miss Brown, ça ?"  
"C'est de Lavande..." avoua Dean avec un petit air contrit. "Mais écoute, elle t'as juste filé un petit coup de main en te mettant à une table avec une de ses amies..."  
"Oh putain..." ne put que dire Seamus.  
Une _amie _de Lavande. Si ça voulait dire une fana de divination, une bimbo blonde à la cervelle de chouette, une obsédée des thèmes astraux et des potins de Sorcière Hebdo... oh, Merlin tout puissant ! il était dans la merde.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer la conversation. Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer l'hymne nuptial et Dean trembla.  
"Dean, je te jure que tu vas le regretter," murmura Seamus entre ses dents en poussant le marié terrorisé devant lui pour le faire avancer. "Et jette ce machin, " dit-il en lui arrachant son mouchoir torturé des mains, "et putain, souris ! On dirait que tu vas à l'échafaud ! Remarque, c'est un peu le cas..."  
Seamus s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle. Il sourit joyeusement tandis que les invités se demandèrent pourquoi le marié avait un air si angoissé sur le visage. La vraie raison - mais ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir - c'était que Seamus ne faisait jamais de promesses en l'air.

La cérémonie ennuyeuse passa lentement et Seamus ne fut pas mécontent de la voir enfin finir. Il était temps de se jeter sur les petits fours du vin d'honneur et chercher à draguer un peu. Après ce que lui avait dit Dean, il était sûr que le scénario du mariage de Neville se répéterait encore : lui, coincé à une table avec des couples ET une célibataire cruche et pas baisable parce que meilleure amie de la mariée et _Seamus-tu-as-intérêt-à-ne-pas-la-faire-souffrir_. Donc, autant draguer avant. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle. Il repéra sans peine Harry - et Ginny _encore_ enceinte - qui discutait avec ses meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Neville n'était pas loin en compagnie du chef des Aurors ; sa femme, Hannah, devait probablement glousser quelque part avec des amies (dont la fameuse Mandy qui avait été le cauchemar de Seamus pendant ledit mariage).  
"On cherche un coup rapide ?"  
Seamus sursauta, non à cause de l'idée même (c'était plutôt intéressant...) mais plutôt en raison du ton revêche de la voix inconnue. Il se retourna pour se retrouver en face d'une jeune femme de taille moyenne, cheveux châtains tombant sur ses épaules, belle allure et charmant tableau si l'on omettait les yeux clairs méprisants et l'air de dégoût qui ornait son visage fin.  
Le cerveau de Seamus se mit à travailler à toute vitesse. Une ancienne conquête, peut-être ? Mais il était incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, ce qui était dommage car la jeune femme était plutôt mignonne.  
"Non, simplement de nouvelles rencontres," répondit-il finalement. "Je ne crois pas avoir l'honneur de vous connaître, charmante inconnue..."  
"Autant pour l'originalité" fit-elle avec un sourire condescendant.  
"On ne peut pas toujours être parfait." répliqua Seamus.  
"Oh, je n'en attendais pas tant de toi, Finnigan."

"On se connaît réellement ?" demanda ce dernier ; après tout, jamais une pimbêche, toute agaçante qu'elle fût, n'avait eu raison de sa curiosité.

"Heureusement non. Mais les Gryffondors n'ont jamais fait preuve de beaucoup d'invention."  
"Serpentard, je présume. Esprit acerbe et langue de vipère, j'aurais dû m'en douter."  
"Je prends ça comme un compliment," sourit-elle. "Daphné Greengrass."  
"Oh... et belle-soeur de Malefoy je présume."  
Sa légère moue de dégoût le fit sourire.  
"J'ai tapé juste on dirait. On n'aime pas être associé à la fouine, alors ?"  
"On ne choisit pas sa famille. Encore moins ses beaux-frères."  
"J'imagine. En tout cas, excuse-moi d'abréger notre charmant entretien, mais je n'aimerais pas être vu en si bonne compagnie. On risquerait de m'envier !"  
"Je passerai bien mon tour aussi, mais tu sais, _le destin, les astres_, comme dirait la nouvelle Mme Thomas," fit-elle en une impressionnante imitation de Lavande. "Au fait, parfait le rôle du témoin tout à l'heure, à part une chose. Le marié avait l'air un peu tendu en entrant, on t'a jamais dit qu'une petite pipe faisait évacuer le stress ? Faut être serviable, Finnigan."  
Et elle s'éclipsa sur un sourire narquois, avant que Seamus ne réagisse après le choc.  
Vulgarité et cynisme... Pas de doute, une vraie Serpentarde ! Mais bordel, qui avait invité une vipère pareille ?!  
"Connasse," marmonna Seamus.  
"Pardon ?"  
"Ah, Lavande, c'est toi," s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite. "Félicitations pour le mariage, ma vieille, ça y'est t'as réussi ton coup ! Plus besoin de philtre d'amour, tu dois être soulagée !"  
"Seamus !" soupira la mariée.  
"Dean m'a dit pour ton coup en traître. Tu voulais vraiment que je garde un souvenir atroce de ton mariage ?"  
"C'est pour ton bien, Seamus. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien, vous avez un peu le même caractère, après tout."  
"Une charmante attention, vraiment !" ironisa l'irlandais.  
"Oh, tu m'énerves ! J'ai pas envie de gâcher ma journée avec toi."  
Et Lavande repartit faire son tour d'horizon pour accueillir et remercier les invités.  
Seamus n'eut pas le temps de souffler. Ron le prit à témoin pour une anecdote de Poudlard destiné à faire mousser le rouquin, puis Hermione lui fit un interrogatoire en règle (_le métier d'Oubliator a des règles strictes, Seamus ! J'ai encore entendu des plaintes à ton égard !_). Lorsqu'il fut enfin libre, il n'eut même pas l'occasion d'aller remplir son verre : Parvati, qui était donc devenue lesbienne (pas étonnant, Potter et son comportement en 4e année avait dû la dégoûter des mecs) se crut obligée de lui présenter sa nouvelle copine. Il n'y eut bien que George pour le faire un peu rire... jusqu'à ce qu'il lui annonce qu'il s'était enfin fiancé avec Angelina.  
Seamus était légèrement écoeuré par tous ces couples amoureux, et ce n'était que le début. On annonça soudain que l'on allait passer à table.  
_Le cauchemar continue, _songea Seamus en regardant la liste des invités présents à sa table. Harry et Ginny, Ron et Hermione, Neville et Hannah, Padma et Terry Boot, et enfin... Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était maudit ou...  
"T'as bien lu, Finnigan. On est dans la même merde. Sauf que toi, tu vas peut-être devoir être correct devant tes amis."  
"Tu le savais, Greengrass ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as fais chier."  
Tu m'en diras tant. Le petit Finnigan à sa maman ne supporte pas les remarques blessantes ?"  
"Mieux que toi, je pense."  
"Et tes amis ? J'espère que oui, parce que je ne vais pas me priver. Après tout, c'est de ta faute si je me retrouve coincée avec eux."  
Et avec un sourire perfide en arrivant à leur table, elle ajouta dans un murmure destiné uniquement à Seamus : "Que la fête commence !"

* * *

_**La suite demain. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours...**_


	3. L'importance de rester drôle

_**3 - De l'importance de rester drôle... en toutes circonstances**  
_  
La table était rectangulaire, assez grande pour y faire tenir dix personnes sans qu'elles ne soient serrées, mais assez étroite pour que tous puissent discuter aisément. Seamus avait été placé entre Daphné - évidemment ! - et Hannah. Il craignait un peu la suite des évènements, si bien qu'il eut l'air un peu dans la lune les premières minutes du repas.

"Seamus ? SEAMUS ?!" Quelqu'un lui hurlait dessus.

"Hein ?" bredouilla-t-il en jetant des regards autour de lui : la tablée le regardait avec curiosité.

"Ginny se demandait si tu allais faire un discours, en tant que témoin," lui expliqua Ron.

"Non, Lavande a refusé" répondit-il en souriant malicieusement. "Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi."

Hannah et Ginny pouffèrent ; quant à Padma, elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

"J'imagine qu'elle a eu peur que tu révèles des trucs pas nets sur Dean," supposa Harry en souriant d'un air entendu. "Après tout, t'es le mieux placé pour en savoir un paquet."

"Oh oui, c'est sûr. Mais je préfère garder cette ressource pour quand j'en aurais besoin. Lavande n'avait vraiment pas de souci à se faire... sauf pour elle-même !" finit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

"Oh, je vois. Toujours à vouloir répandre des rumeurs sur elle !" soupira Hermione avec un air désapprobateur.

"En parlant de rumeur..." commença Daphné en entrant dans la conversation.

Seamus ferma les yeux, légèrement inquiet, en craignant la suite.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'une amie de la mariée lui avait fait des... propositions, à Poudlard ?" demanda la Serpentarde avec un sourire complice en direction des anciennes compagnes de chambre de Lavande.

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel. Les gars à la table toussèrent un peu en regardant ailleurs. Les filles avaient toutes rougies, sans exception, mais Padma avait battu tous les records : elle semblait sur le point soit d'exploser, soit de désintégrer Greengrass. L'homosexualité de Parvati avait été bien acceptée par le groupe, mais en rire était encore un peu gênant pour certains - le monde sorcier était encore bien conservateur !

"C'est complètement faux" répliqua sèchement Padma.

Il y eut un silence un peu gênant. Puis Hermione tenta tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation sur une nouvelle voie, entreprise difficile vu que la Serdaigle fusillait toujours Daphné du regard ; Seamus en profita pour chuchoter à sa perfide voisine :

"C'est tout ce que tu as en magasin ?"

Elle lui renvoya un sourire mielleux et des yeux assassins, mais Ginny l'empêcha de répondre :

"Daphné Greengrass, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, c'est comme ça que je me suis présentée."

"Une amie de Lavande ?"

"Non, une ex de Dean."

"Faux" s'écria Seamus.

"Si j'étais amie avec Lavande, elle ne m'aurait pas jetée dans la fosse aux lions, tu ne crois pas ?" répliqua Daphné.

"Oh, elle a dû se dire que tu t'entendrais bien avec Seamus," dit Hannah innocemment.

Les deux concernés grimacèrent de concert.

"Quelle charmante attention. Je me demande ce que ça me rappelle..." marmonna Seamus.

Neville essaya de se faire tout petit dans sa chaise.

"Et comment tu as connu Lavande, Daphné ?" demanda Hermione pour essayer de détourner encore une fois la conversation, avant qu'Hannah ne se mette à pleurer et à expliquer de nouveau à Seamus qu'il n'aurait pas dû être si grossier avec Mandy en lui proposant une petite passe derrière le bar.

"A Poudlard, comme tout le monde, non ?" répondit la Serpentard.

"Non, euh... je veux dire, comment êtes-vous devenues amies ? Je ne me souviens pas que vous vous fréquentiez..."

"Oh, on a lié connaissance à la fin de la septième année. Et puis on s'est retrouvées à Pensine Mag."

"Oh, tu es journaliste ?"

"Effectivement."

"Les courriers du coeur ou la page cuisine ?"

"Très drôle Finnigan. Non, je fais dans l'éclectisme. En ce moment, je m'occupe à un article sur les couples mariés qui vont chercher des aventures extra-conjugales dans leur cercle d'amis proches."

Ils eurent l'air soudain tendus. Mais aucun regard noir ni suspect en direction de Daphné. Malgré son entrée fracassante, ils ne la soupçonnaient pas pour deux noises, et Seamus songea que ses amis étaient vraiment des crétins.  
La suite du repas fut assez improbable. Daphné prit peu à peu les rênes de la conversation, et Seamus ne put qu'admirer son art de la manipulation. Sans que quiconque ne le remarque (à part Seamus qui était attentif), elle menait entièrement la discussion en soufflant le chaud et le froid. Et les convives allaient de sourires gênés en fou rire général, craignant et admirant la jeune femme sans parvenir à trouver un juste milieu dans leurs sentiments.

"Oh, vous parlez de Malefoy ?" demanda-t-elle à son voisin, Terry Boot, lorsque celui-ci mentionna son nom. "Vous saviez que mon cher beau-frère avait des penchants plutôt intéressants..."

En une seconde, elle avait capté l'attention de toute la table. Dans leurs réunions, ils tapaient volontiers sur les Serpentards, et plus facilement sur Malefoy. Avoir sa belle-soeur prête à leur confier du croustillant à son sujet était pain béni pour ses anciens ennemis.

"Le nom de Michael Corner vous dit quelque chose ?" fit Daphné avec un grand sourire.

Seamus comprit qu'elle avait trouvé une autre cible : Terry, le meilleur ami de Michael, se figea.

"Je ne me souviens plus de sa Maison," continua la vipère d'un air innocent, "mais il semblerait qu'à Poudlard, il était plus que d'accord pour suivre Draco dans des coins sombres... Et en échange, mon beau-frère envoyait quelques Serpentardes délurées pimenter les nuits de certains camarades de Corner. Il y en a un... oh, je ne sais plus son nom... zut, comment était-ce ?... enfin, il y en a un qui en aurait bien profité à l'époque."

Seamus jeta un coup d'oeil à la gauche de Daphné. Terry, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, secouait furieusement la tête de droite à gauche pour signifier à Padma que ça ne le concernait pas.  
Hermione semblait commencer à suspecter quelque chose. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas tellement aimé que Seamus lui-même vienne remettre sur le tapis l'histoire de LavLav et de RonRon. Le pauvre Weasley, plus rouge que jamais, en avait été mortifié, surtout quand Daphné, saisissant la balle au vol, en avait rajouté une couche _: Non ? Avec Ronald ? Mais pourquoi s'est-elle entichée de Dean, par Merlin ! Il ne tient vraiment pas la comparaison ! Sans vouloir te gêner, Hermione, mais vraiment, Ronald doit avoir un corps divin ! Le Quidditch sans doute..._

L'annonce du début du bal arrêta les dégâts. Tous les couples présents en profitèrent pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il ne restait plus que Seamus et Daphné qui ne purent réprimer un sourire quand leurs yeux se croisèrent.

"Bien joué, je dois dire." concéda l'irlandais.

"Oh, merci. J'ai apprécié ton coup de pouce."

"J'avais peur pour ma soirée, mais là..."

"Rêve pas trop, Finnigan, ou tu risques d'y passer aussi."

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais leur raconter sur moi qu'ils ne savent déjà. D'ailleurs, comment connaîtrais-tu des trucs sur moi ?"

"Les rumeurs, c'est plus utiles. Souvent si impensables que tu ne t'es pas préparé à y faire face. Tu crois sérieusement que Draco et Corner...!"

"Mince, c'était pas vrai ?" sourit-il. "Dire que ça allait nourrir mes fantasmes..."

"Rien ne t'en empêche. Mais soyons sérieux, Finnigan : tes copains savent vraiment tout de tes frasques les plus sordides ?" demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

"Je ne fais pas dans le sordide. Mais des trucs qu'ils ne savent pas, tu dis... Oh, du genre que j'ai couché avec Padma la veille de la demande en mariage de Terry ?"

Daphné écarquilla légèrement les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Elle jaugea Seamus pendant quelques secondes et éclata de rire quand elle comprit qu'il ne mentait pas.

"Et tu me dis ça, à moi ?"

"Au point où on en est. ça me fait marrer de les voir tous avec leur air constipé. ça serait moi, ils m'auraient déjà fait leur discours habituel. Mais comme c'est toi, ils ne vont pas te sortir les conneries du genre _'trouve-toi quelqu'un_', '_arrête de critiquer des couples unis et qui s'aiment_ _d'un amour profond et sincère_', '_tu verras, quand tu y seras_'..."

"Encore heureux," grogna Daphné. "Je connais déjà."

Soudain, Seamus comprit mieux la remarque de Lavande. Oui, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient le croire.

La danse avait fini et l'on apportait les desserts tandis que tous regagnaient leurs tables.

"On dirait que vous vous entendez bien" souffla Hermione en passant devant Seamus.

Son sourire complice l'écoeura mais il resta poli.

"Nous sommes des gens civilisés. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de taper sur une femme, à moins qu'elle ne le demande."

Il lança un coup d'oeil ostensible à Daphné.

"Mais... est-ce qu'une Serpentarde peut vraiment être considérée comme une femme à part entière ?"

Ladite Serpentarde lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répondit rien. Ce n'est que lorsque les conversations reprirent à la table, et lorsque tous riaient de la maladresse de Dean à couper le gâteau, qu'elle lui murmura discrètement :

"Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière. On n'ira pas bien loin, Finnigan."

"Tu comptais aller quelque part ?"

"Je ne sais pas... j'ai une chambre pour la soirée, au moins."

"Oh oh... Miss Greengrass ! Lavande ne vous a donc pas fait les habituelles recommendations : _ne le fais pas souffrir, Daphné, sinon..._"

Sa voix aiguë se perdit dans son fou rire, et dans celui de Daphné. Les autres s'étaient retournés vers eux, curieux de savoir ce qui se tramait derrière ce conciliabule secret.

"Il semble que cette remarque ne s'applique qu'à toi, Finnigan." répliqua Daphné à voix haute, après avoir regagné sa dignité de Serpentarde. "Après tout, c'est toi qui frayent avec les meilleures amies des mariées."

Tout le monde attendait que Seamus réplique quelque chose. Mais celui-ci, ayant surpris le coup d'oeil que Daphné avait jeté à Padma, éclata de rire en voyant la Serdaigle blanchir dangereusement.

"Eh ben, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre au moins," fit une Hannah acide, qui n'avait pas apprécié la remarque sur les amies des mariées.

"Hein ?" fit Seamus en arrêtant de rire.

"Oh oui, à quand le mariage ?" demanda perfidement Padma, revancharde.

Seamus haussa les épaules.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit, jamais je ne me ferai baguer. Pour qui que ce soit."

"C'est ce qu'on verra..." fit Harry d'un air prophétique.

* * *

_**La suite et fin arrivera demain ! C'est plus un épilogue qu'un vrai chapitre...**_

_**En espérant que vous avez aimé !**_

_**(et merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ;-)**_


	4. L'importance d'être constant

_**4 - De l'importance de rester constant... en toutes circonstances**.  
_  
Ses amis le regardaient d'un air narquois. Il n'aimait pas ça. C'était _son _monopole, cet air insolent propre à faire rougir. Mais Seamus n'avait pas de raison de rougir, n'est-ce pas ?

"Alors, qui avait dit qu'il ne se marierait pas ?" le taquina Dean en faisant mine de trinquer à sa santé.

"Pas moi en tout cas," répliqua Seamus en buvant une gorgée de sa vodka-orange pour garder une contenance.

En vain. Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Les salopards... Il regarda Daphné, assise à côté de lui. La scélérate venait de lâcher l'info de l'année : ils allaient se marier. Et maintenant, elle souriait tranquillement, de son petit sourire en coin un peu moqueur.

"Oh, allez Seamus," lui dit Hermione en le poussant du coude, "grandis un peu. Tu sais, on avait tous compris que tu disais ça parce que tu étais... encore un peu immature, tu vois."

Seamus prit un air outré, tandis que Daphné sussurait :  
"Oh, alors il doit toujours l'être un peu..."

Elle pouvait parler, cette vicieuse vipère ! Elle non plus n'était pas enchantée à l'idée d'être baguée... comme les pigeons moldus, comme les chouettes postales de Pré-Au-Lard, comme...

"Mais il faut bien qu'on se marie un jour. Ne serait-ce que pour les enfants, puisque Mme Finnigan est un peu conservatrice..."

"Seamus... veut des enfants ?! Qui déjà parlait des mioches hurlants et des 'choses baveuses et dégueulasses' dites-moi ?" fit Ginny à la cantonnade.

"Non, c'est moi qui veux des enfants," expliqua Daphné.

Seamus n'apprécia pas, mais alors pas du tout l'air goguenard que prirent soudain ses potes. Ron et Harry se lançaient des regards hilares qui ne lui plaisaient pas du tout, et Neville le fixait carrément en haussant les sourcils. Le coup de grâce fut donné quelques temps plus tard par Dean qui lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Mais qui donc porte la baguette dans ce couple ?"

Le pire c'était que Dean évitait très bien les coups.

***

Le jour J arriva très vite, trop vite selon Seamus qui se demanda pour la trois cent cinquante-et-unième fois comment Daphné avait pu le décider. Encore un tour de son cerveau serpentard. Et puis tout se déroula en un éclair, et sans qu'il l'ait vue passer, la cérémonie s'acheva enfin. Nombreux étaient ceux qui furent étonnés de la façon dont les mariés échangèrent leurs "alliances", mais après tout, avec Seamus et Daphné, toutes les excentricités étaient permises.

Hannah et Lavande vinrent admirer le nouveau bijou qui scintillait maintenant à l'oreille gauche de Daphné. Un petit anneau d'or blanc et jaune qui épousait son lobe. Seamus avait son exact jumeau.

"Tu vois, Seamus, c'est agréable de grandir !" fit doucement Ginny avec un clin d'oeil.

"Et maintenant tu ne nous casseras plus les oreilles en critiquant le mariage, les gosses..." renchérit Ron.

Et ce fut parti pour une revue en règle de tout ce que Seamus avait pu dire d'intelligent et de pertinent dans sa vie de célibataire qui venait de s'achever.

Ah, ils pouvaient se moquer. Seamus regarda sa femme, qui lui fit un sourire complice. Oui, ils pouvaient bien rire, mais ils n'avaient rien compris. L'important pour Seamus, c'était d'être constant. Et il avait réussi : il n'était pas bagué, comme il l'avait toujours répété.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et merci pour vos reviews !**

**Vous pouvez toujours m'en laisser une dernière, pour me dire si vous avez aimé ce petit épilogue ;-)**


End file.
